


Edo Seems a Lifetime Ago

by SerenaJones



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, Edo Period, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Murder, Politics, Romance, Sibling Incest, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: The year is 1614. 13yo Seto, raised in the Shogun’s court, is sent home by his father to an outlying province where he is expected to be the best and brightest at all times. But can he meet the challenge when he is put to the test? Seto must chose between love and honor in this romantic tragedy.
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba/Kaiba Noa, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been playing with for almost a decade now. I'm not really sure how it ends, and things may change as it moves forward. If anyone would like to see the outline (warning, spoilers, duh) it's available for viewing and comments. And suggestions.

It was quite the celebratory feast. Roasted meats shared space with seared ducks, a thousand combinations of noodles, rice, and other foods. Beer and sake flowed plentifully.

In the center of it all sat the Shogun, Tokugawa Hidetada, gorging and drinking as if the victory had been his own. As if this were a victory worth celebrating. It was hardly a skirmish - three would-be rebels with more beer than sense were overheard plotting to attack a tax collector. They were dispatched on the spot. Any of the Shogun's loyal men would have done the same. Only the fact of 'who' dispatched them made the event noteworthy.

Beside Tokugawa, being hailed a young god, sat Kaiba Seto. He sat in a place normally reserved for blood-kin and high advisors. The nobles around him addressed him as 'Seto-dono' as they poured him cup after cup of sake, as if he were one of them.

As if a 13-year-old boy were their equal.

Gozaburo watched his son from the far end of the table and tried not to visibly seethe. When Seto had shown innate understanding of Sun Tsu before he was tall enough to lift a sword, Gozaburo had thought it prudent to let the boy follow him to strategy meetings. Let the boy sit quietly by his side, and listen to the Shogun and the other generals. He had not expected the boy to absorb so much - or Tokugawa to ask, laughing at the time - for Seto's advice.

The boy gave it seriously, though, and turned out to have the winning strategy. After that, Tokugawa began treating Seto like a protegee.

With no heir apparent, and too many sons, Tokugawa's affection for Seto was catching notice. Nobles were quietly taking sides.

It wasn't that Gozaburo did not want to be father to the next Shogun, but more that he was not in position to protect all three of his sons from the political - possibly fatal - court maneuvering.

Still, watching Seto laugh with these men who might otherwise stab him in the back was curious. The boy didn't actually drink unless the Shogun was watching, but stealthily kept an empty bowl in his hand to swap for a full one each time.  


The boy's laughter was staged and well timed. Gozaburo doubted Seto had missed a key word or subtle exchange all night. He was still a child, but he had all the cunning of a five-tailed fox.

One of the geisha approached Seto and whispered in his ear. That happened a lot, too. Despite his young age, women sought him out, asking to be his paramour. It was likely a testament to how young he was that the boy hadn’t dallied with at least one of them. Even apart from his position with the Shogun, though, women would have flocked to the boy. He was quite a beauty.

His hair was not the classic black, but a deep reddish brown that flowed down to his waist. His eyes were ocean blue. The foreign traits must have come from Seto’s mother’s side, as Gozaburo’s family was unquestionably pure. Kisara, on the other hand, had been a courtesan from a Fujiwara clan. Her ancestry could easily have been mixed and no one would have remarked. Her hair and eyes were black, but she passed some komojin - some red-haired Dutchman’s coloring - to Seto. The boy had also inherited her facial features; his face was delicate, almost feminine - although it was taking stronger lines as he aged. Still, all the beauty in the world could not hide the calculations behind the cold expressions typically gracing his young face.

As Gozaburo had been, Seto was tall for his age. But where father was stout, son was willowy. He seemed breakable. Like he would blow away in a strong wind. But he had made short work of his three opponents without hesitation or assistance. Looks were often deceiving and Seto’s charming appearance would be the bane of those who were fooled.

The girl whispered, and Seto frowned. He glanced around the table, then shrugged. He spoke quietly to Tokugawa, placing three fingers on the Shogun’s hand as he did so. Then he left the room.

Three fingers. Follow me.

Gozaburo took his leave and quickly followed his son into the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" The boy snapped loudly.

"Quiet, young master," she hushed. "Someone may hear us."

Gozaburo dropped a pebble so that Seto would know he was there.

"But where are we going?" Seto asked in more whispered tones. "Who wants to see me?"

"In here, young master." She giggled. "You shall see."

A door slid open and shut. Gozaburo stepped around the corner, but the girl continued down the opposite end of the hall. After a moment, he went to the door and listened.  


"Do not say 'no' to me, whelp!" A voice hissed. "Don't you see - I will protect you!"  


"Get off of me, you bag of bones!" Seto's voice had a note of real fear. "What do you think you are doing?"  


Gozaburo sighed heavily. This had happened before, too. Having a son as pretty as a girl was almost as much trouble as having a daughter. Sadly, most offers had been made to Gozaburo by nobles who wanted the boy for a night, for a permanent alliance, and for everything in between. A few had wanted honorable things; to take the boy as a military apprentice and form a brotherhood contract. This was the first to approach the boy directly. This would have to stop.  


Not that using the boy sexually was out of the question. It was only a matter of who; and Tokugawa's current lover was already old at 19. Seto was already at the age when a young warrior should shave his head, but Gozaburo had refused to allow him to do so. A brotherhood contract - and the sexual relationship that usually came with it - would move Seto out of childhood and out of the role of a wakashu. He didn't want Tokugawa to see a young man just yet. A young untouched Seto may be able to learn much at the Shogun's knee.

Gozaburo pushed open the door and cleared his throat. "How long are you intending to toy with him?"

He watched as Seto abruptly rolled his attacker, pinning the man to the floor. A cry of surprise and pain was cut short as Seto made himself comfortable sitting on the man's back, with his foot on the man's throat.

"How long were you planning to stand there?" The boy retorted. "He could have had a knife."

"Not today." Gozaburo smirked. "Tokugawa would take that as an act of treason. He won't be happy with this, if we tell him. Saruwatari."

The noble under Seto's weight struggled and tried to cough out something. Seto pulled Saruwatari's arm backward at an odd angle until the man nearly screamed. "What should we do with the vile dog?"

"What do you think?"

"He tried to use me as a woman; I say we make a woman of him."

Saruwatari struggled and gasped again while Gozaburo pretended to consider the idea.

"Perhaps something not as drastic. Perhaps allow him to breathe while we decide."

Seto snarled but stood and fully untied his kimono. Under, as he straightened the fabric, wrapped the garment properly and re-tied the belt, Gozaburo caught a glimpse of his son's body. The boy was no longer a gangling, spindly youth. Muscle was beginning to fill out. He was nowhere near yet a man, but he was no longer a child either.

"Otou-sama?" Seto looked at him oddly. "Is something wrong?" He tilted his head slightly as he combed his long hair back.

And then Gozaburo saw it; the sensuous blend of innocence and beauty. The pouting lips, the pale skin, the eyes that drew you in. Saruwatari would only be the first of many. And eventually, someone would take the boy. Seto could fight, but others were better. He had allies, but they could not watch him at all times. And once he was used, Tokugawa would lose all interest in the boy. The Shogun's court was no longer a safe place for the boy. Edo wasn't.

"You see now?" Saruwatari purred from the floor. "I can protect him! Let me -"

Seto punched the man in the throat, causing the nobleman to cough and choke in apparent agony.

"Enough! Tokugawa will know what to do." Seto turned toward the door.

Tokugawa might decide to take Seto as his lover now. Or he might decide that he'd wasted enough time on another man's son and move on to some new amusement. Neither was a choice that Gozaburo was ready for. Seto certainly was not ready. A five-tail fox was clever, but the Shogun's court was filled with nine-tail foxes.

"No, son. I have another idea. I can use Saruwatari's assistance in another matter. " He looked at Saruwatari who was still on the floor choking. "Assuming he lives. Go back to the party. I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Otou-sama." Seto was frowning, but he bowed deeply and left. He knew that particular expression on his father's face and knew that nothing which came of it was ever good.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Otou-sama. Good morning, nii-sama."

The child stopped and bowed low. Gozaburo and Seto were playing their morning game of Go. Disturbing them wasn't good, but his father managed to spare him a smile, while his elder brother turned away from the board and opened his arms.

"Mokuba! You should join us in the morning." The young boy rushed forward and the brothers shared a moment of affection. "You are far too old to waste the morning playing; how will you be my lieutenant if you know nothing of warfare?" Seto admonished with affection.

"I won't be your lieutenant, I'll be your assassin!" He dropped down, crept behind Seto and around the table.

Seto grinned broadly and Gozaburo shook his head, amused by his younger son. When Mokuba sprang up to 'attack' Gozaburo, he gave a strong swat to the child's seat and landed the boy on the floor.

"You're a thousand years too soon to assassinate me, boy," he chuckled. "And you should pay more attention to the task at hand." He placed a stone on the board. "Your move."

Seto's grin faded, and with a closed expression he studied the new pattern. After a moment, he placed his stone and sat back. "I win."

Gozaburo scoffed at his son's arrogance. "Really? Only half the board is played. Anything could still happen."

"We can play if you like, but where I am placed, I control all of the playable spaces. Any piece you play, I can take."

"What if I do this?" Gozaburo took an easy piece. It was a petty move, but it was more to make the point.

Seto sighed. He placed his next stone and took five of his father's. Mokuba cheered his brother.

"How-?" Gozaburo stopped himself and studied the board more carefully. Now that he was paying attention, he could see that he was actually boxed in - although his stones were spread across the board. "I see. I shall have to stop coddling you when we play. You're becoming quite a master. At Go."

"Thank you, Otou-sama." Seto bowed slightly. "May we go, Otou-sama? Mokuba has bo practice now, and I would like to join him."

"Yes, certainly. But return by midday. I have a surprise for you both this afternoon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because some Japanese words translate differently depending on which kanji are used, here are the words I am using in this chapter:
> 
> Taikun = Supreme commander
> 
> Dono = an honorific similar to san, sama, kun, etc. Used between persons of equal status.

He had spoken to Tokugawa almost a month ago, two days after Seto's feast.

The Shogun's court was both intimate and immense. The audience hall in the inner Honmaru Palace was quite small, with only Tokugawa, the guest, and a handful of loyal guards and retainers. To reach that small room, however, guests had to pass through the massive walls of Edo Castle. Inside each ring of walls lay expansive courtyards lined with battalions of samurai, ninja, and arms-men all loyal to the Shogun. During the entire audience with the Shogun, one was always aware of the open wall at one’s back and of the two thousand men - with an impressive array of weapons - waiting.  


"Taikun, I have concerns for my sons."  


"As any good father should, Kaiba," the Shogun replied.  


"Edo is no longer a safe place for them. I would, with your permission, send them home to Domino."  


Tokugawa raised his brows at that. "I thought they were both born here."  


"They were." Gozaburo cleared his throat. "Tokugawa-taikun, you have not met my eldest son, Noa. And these two young ones have never seen the land to which they are heir."  


"No." Tokugawa shook his head. "Send the younger, I do not care. But I will keep Seto."  


"Sir, abide. I did not wish to waste your time with petty issues, but there were attempts made to harm the boy. We have the culprit."

"What! Why was I not informed?"

"I didn't want -"

"Silence! Is he here?" Gozaburo nodded. Tokugawa gestured to a guard, "bring him in."

A moment later, Saruwatari knelt beside Kaiba; two other men were bound and prostrated behind them. Repeated beatings had taught them silence.

"Tokugawa-taikun." Saruwatari kept his eyes to the floor. "Taikun, I beg forgiveness for my kinsmen's act."

"You would act against me?"

"No!" Saruwatari bowed his head to the floor. "These two curs thought to raise our family's station, by lowering Kaiba-dono. I learned of their dishonorable plot, and punished them for it."

"Only a plot?" The Shogun seemed less concerned.

"For them only, Taikun. They thought they could succeed where others had failed."

"Did they lay a hand on the boy?"

"He fought the attack off, sir."

The Shogun's eyes narrowed. "He mentioned no attack to me."

"It was sexual."

There was a moment of silence in the room.

Tokugawa gestured and the guards moved. "Take them. All three."

"What?" Saruwatari sat up in surprise. "But -"

"Do you think I do not know what happens in my own court? To say Seto's attack was sexual was as much to confess. Your rank and title are forfeit. Compensation, Kaiba, for your son."

"Thank you, Tokugawa-taikun."

"Take these three and show the people what happens to the dishonorable. Send troops to the House of Saruwatari. Erase the bloodline. Kaiba, see that a new governor is installed and that order is restored."

"No!" Saruwatari shouted as the troops dragged him away. "Taikun!"

"Yes, Taikun," Gozaburo replied calmly as he bowed.

"Stay with me, Kaiba-kun." The Shogun gestured, and servants brought food and drink. "An envoy has arrived from these Dutch. They wish to expand our trade. I want your advice on the matter."

Gozaburo bowed again. "Yes, Taikun." This was more than he had hoped for.


	4. Chapter 4

Seto sat on the roof and looked out of the tower at the city of Edo. The sun was just rising, its rays gilding the clay rooftops. There was little sound but that would change soon; the city was just beginning to wake.

A pair of ornate sedan chairs waited in the courtyard of the Kaiba residence. A team of men were polishing the gold frame and replacing the elaborately painted paper walls and the luxurious silk cushions inside them. Soon the chairs would be joined by carts, and a wagon. Horses, men. And the last sounds of Edo.

He understood the logic of his father's decision to send himself and his brother to Domino Provence. But he didn't like it.

Edo was Seto's home. He was born here, raised here. He learned to walk on her streets and learned to think sitting on her roofs. He learned to see by watching the city from this very tower and discovering the differences between what is above and clear, and what is below and hidden. Edo may have been the only home Seto knew, but it was the center of the universe.

Domino was a seaside town that was only on the map because the Dutch landed there. By mistake. The only thing in his family's provence was a dock and the road to Edo.

But as much as Seto cursed the decision, he could see it's practical value. Tokugawa was like a doting uncle, not a warlord. If Saruwatari could see the Shogun's unnatural affection for Seto, then even children in the gutters could see it. How long before other daimyo lords - or even lesser men - try to win Tokugawa's favor through himself?

He had no desire to learn. Old men were dry and ugly. Young men were foolish. Women were....

Women were not his mother. Seto could hardly remember her now. The things that stood out were that she had blue eyes like his, and that she smelled like gardenias. He still had a bottle of the oil she used to wear; the scent of it would bring all his memories of her to fore. She was the most beautiful woman in the court, when she was alive, and the most graceful. No one believed that she slipped on wet grass, fell on a rock, and drowned in a stream. But no one could prove otherwise.

She was the one who taught Seto the basic martial arts forms, and how to write, and a hundred other things about beauty and grace. He learned to walk, talk and think from her. His father taught Seto about warfare and power. Between them, Seto knew he had the skills and resources to control Edo.

If he were allowed to stay.

But his mother's legacy made Seto a target for the dishonorable. And his father's presence made him a target for the disloyal. Between them, it would take a cadre of men to insure Seto's survival to adulthood.

There were three cadres in Domino.

Seto sighed. In principle, after a year or two, factions will change, and he would be able to return to his home.

But, at the moment, it felt to Seto as if he were watching the sun rise over Edo for the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Brother! Stop. Act like a man, not a small girl," Seto snapped at Mokuba. "Our father is acting in our best interest."

"But I don't want to go!" The boy pouted. "All my friends are here!"

"Oh, poor poppet!" One of the passing kitchen women appeared and hugged him tightly. "You'll make new friends."

"But I don't want new friends, Chi-chi-chan, I want you!"

Personally, Seto felt like making just as big a scene, but refused to give their enemies any opportunity. Ruthlessly, he wrenched his brother from the woman and dragged him to the sedan chair waiting for the boy. "Be quiet or I will silence you myself!" he hissed.

Mokuba's grey eyes turned to steel. "Would you really, nii-sama? I wonder how."

"Do you think I want to do this?" Seto huffed, exasperated. "Leave the court and a city for some nameless provence where I will lose all favor I have gained with Tokugawa?"

Mokuba considered his brother for a moment. Then the boy's expression became mournful again. "I'm sorry, nii-sama," he said loudly. "I know you're leaving all your friends, too."

"Yes, but Domino is our family home. We should have gone there long ago. And we will finally meet our brother Noa."  


"Yes," Mokuba looked thoughtful. "Noa-onii."

"Seto!" Gozaburo called out from behind them. "Mokuba! Come say farewell to Tokugawa-taikun."

The boys joined their father, and the three entered the courtyard. Again, Seto felt as if he were seeing the gilded stonework for the last time. Seeing the red silk banners, and the jade statues, and the samurai waiting for their master's ordered for the last time. Seeing Tokugawa for the last time.

"You must write when you arrive home, Seto-chan." Tokugawa smiled. "And find a wife - the best wives are from the lowlands."

"Did I neglect to tell you, sir?" Gozaburo spoke up. "Seto is promised to Nosaka's daughter.

"Ah! Planning to control the seaports, are you?"

"And thru Kaiba, the seaports are controlled by the Shogunate." Gozaburo bowed low and flashed three fingers at Seto.

He caught the message and quickly bowed as well, pulling Mokuba down with him.

Tokugawa laughed. "Ever loyal, eh Kaiba?"

"Yes, Taikun."  


"We shall see, eh?" He chuckled to himself. "You, Seto-chan. You will return in two years time. I want to see what living in safety does to my protegee."

"Yes, Taikun." Seto bowed again, relieved and overjoyed. He would be returning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text in _italics_ is Dutch.
> 
> This chapter's vocabulary:
> 
> Kamon - Japanese emblems used to decorate and identify a family.
> 
> Komojin - Foreigner(s) - literally 'red hairs' meaning the Dutch, but by extension all Westerners. Originally it was meant as a derogatory term.
> 
> Wakashu - A transitional stage between childhood and adulthood for Japanese boys during the Edo period. Wakashu were sexually ambidextrous, often having sex with both men and women.

Outside Edo Castle, they were met by two men wearing the Kaiba kamon - a white dragon.

"Roland-san, Isono-san!" Gozaburo greeted them. "Seto, Mokuba, these two will see you home."  


"You're not going with us?" Seto had hoped to convince his father to let him return sooner rather than later. That would be hard if his father was not with them.  


"Saruwatari is in chaos. I must go there and restore order as soon as possible. I should have gone before now, but I didn't want to leave you unguarded."  


"Kaiba-sama," a servant appeared, rushed and bowing. "Tokugawa-taikun wishes to see you."  


"Again?" Gozaburo snarled. "Most likely the Dutch. Cursed red-haired demons." He sighed. "Keep them safe." He touched his younger son's head. "Mokuba. Listen to your brothers; they will guide you well." He turned to Seto. "There is a reason." He placed two fingers on the youth's cheek. "Trust me."

Two fingers. Watch, listen.

"Very well, Otou-sama, I will."

Gozaburo hurried back to the palace, while his sons followed Roland and Isono back to their former residence. There were a dozen or so men completing preparations for the journey.

There were also three komojin waiting on horseback.

"The Dutch will be traveling with us?" Mokuba asked.

"They are returning to their ship and the Shogun doesn't trust them unguarded," Isono answered.

"These Europeans are honorless," Seto added. "They have no concept of ronin; they will trade with anyone. The Shogun wishes them to be limited - to contain the poison they spread. Do they spend much time in our ports?"

Roland snorted. "Too much time."

"I like the foreigners." Mokuba shrugged. "They give me stuff. I can speak their language, too."

Roland looked at Mokuba. "Can you translate for us?"

"We both can," Seto stated. Aside from the information they would learn, translating would make them useful. Seto had seen too many useless nobles - and heard too often what their men really think of them. "For Dutch and Chinese. I also speak Korean."

The two men exchanged a look. The sons were as smart as the father. "Good." Isono nodded. "I'll introduce you to them now. They speak some Japanese, but we've had a lot of confusion.

As they drew closer to the group, Seto realized that the only 'confusion' would not be a language problem. Some men seemed to believe that long hair belonged only to women.

The three Dutchmen looked up at the approaching riders and one of them smiled broadly.

"Kaiba-kun? Come to see us off?" The tall, fair-haired man greeted them in heavily accented Japanese.

"You know him?" Isono asked, looking from the foreigner to Seto.

The Dutchman turned to his companions and spoke in their language as Seto answered. "Yes. Their leader, at least. Von Schroeder Leon-sama is our new trade partner. He's a noble in their land." Seto shrugged. "He is wakashu, but it is severely frowned upon by his people." On more than one occasion, Leon had implied that he was interested in Seto; hopefully Leon wasn’t ‘confused’ about Seto’s answer. No.

"Kuokisado is one of my retainers," Mokuba spoke up quickly. "He looks like a girl to everyone! I saw him at the wagon when we rode up; I'll get him." Before they could stop him, the boy sped off.

_"Something wrong?"_ Leon asked, addressing Seto in Dutch.

_"No,"_ Seto replied in Dutch. _"My brother has gone to run an errand."_

_"Ah! That was your brother. I wasn't sure. Frankly, I still can't tell all of you apart. The trip here was most difficult; I'm afraid your people must think I'm a dunce."_

_"Then it is good that I happen to be traveling to Domino as well."_ Seto smiled. He had no trouble telling the foreigners apart. The Dutchmen had different hair and eyes, but one similar description: foreign.

Exotic.

Beautiful.

In fact, if they were not so alien in the way they thought, Seto would have found them most attractive. Many in the Shogun's court had - although most took great pains to hide it.

_"You? Are you going with us?"_ Leon seemed too pleased. _"A gift from heaven! But why?"_

_"My brother and I are returning home."_

"Ah!" Leon spoke to his companions again. _"Young Kaiba is going home."_

_"My Father is governor of Domino Province,"_ Seto informed the group. _"I would be most honored to translate during our journey. Perhaps I may even be able to teach you some of our language."_

_"Yes."_ Leon's eyes lingered on Seto making him feel uncomfortably like a goose hanging at a market.

"Kaiba-sama," Roland spoke harshly, glaring at Leon. "We should get underway."

"Yes, of course." Seto nodded and turned back to the Dutchmen. _"We should be getting underway. I will be riding up front. If you get tired of horseback, you may ride in my sedan chair."_

He bowed and rode with Roland and Isono to the front of the caravan. As they rode past, Isono gave final instruction to various groups. Seto spied Mokuba speaking furtively with a group of soldiers.

"Brother!" he called out. "We are leaving now."

"I'm coming, nii-sama!" the boy yelled back. He had another exchange with the men before they bowed deeply, and Mokuba turned his horse toward Seto.

"What was that about?" Seto asked when his young brother was beside him.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. They have sparred with me. I didn't want them to think I forgot them."

Seto couldn't help smiling. "Mokuba, you cannot make friends of everyone you pass. Make friends with men like Roland and Isono. They will be of use to you later."

"I think it's good to have friends everywhere." Mokuba laughed. "You never know who you can use."


	7. Chapter 7

The ride was long and dull. Domino was five days out. There was little to see along the road, and nothing to do. Mokuba rode alongside a pair of his retainers, chatting happily. The Dutch were animated in their own language, but stilted and terse in Japanese. Except for Leon; he was reasonably skilled, but the way he stared at him made Seto start avoiding the man. Roland and Isono were busy keeping the caravan moving steadily. When they did speak to Seto, they largely treated him like a noble - they politely, but firmly pushed him out of the way.  


They were breaking to camp for the first night when Seto saw him. A fourth Dutchman.  


Or perhaps one of the other foreigners that sometimes came with the Dutch. This one was among the Kaiba retainers, helping with the tent where Seto and Mokuba would sleep for the night. While Leon had brownish hair that looked red in sunlight and pale skin, this one was nearly golden. Golden brown hair and golden tan skin. His movements - even while laboring - were fluid. To Seto's eye, he almost seemed to dance.  


‘Mother,’ Seto thought. ‘He moves like mother did.’  


Then Seto noticed that the golden Dutchman was wearing the white dragon of Kaiba.  


It took Seto a few minutes to find Roland amid the chaos, but eventually the man saw him and called Seto to a finished tent.  


"You must be tired, sir. Have -"  


"Why is a Dutchman wearing the Kaiba koman?" Seto demanded.  


Isono stood up. "What?"  


"Who?" Roland's eyes narrowed.  


Seto led them out of the tent and pointed to the golden man.  


"Where?" Isono's eyes swept the area. "I don't see - wait, Jounouchi? The one holding the post?"  


"Yes." But the man's name gave Seto pause.  


"He's no more Dutch than I am," Isono chuckled. "Sad story, that one. Come sir, we'll eat and I'll tell you about dishonor."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dutch is in _italics_.
> 
> This chapter's vocabulary:
> 
> Seppuku - A ritual suicide that involves self disemboweling. Done as an acknowledgement of and punishment for a dishonorable action or to avoid committing a dishonorable act.
> 
> Daimyo - Landowner lords who were vassals to the Shogun. Roughly equal to a English Duke. These were military governors who in theory were loyal to the Emperor, but in practice followed the Shogun until the end of the shogunate. In this story, Kaiba is a Shimpan Daimyo, meaning they hold the rank through blood kin ties to Tokugawa.
> 
> Shamisen - A square banjo-like instrument.
> 
> Ainoko - A child between. A now derogatory term for a child of mixed parentage. Predates the use of 'hafu'.
> 
> Genpuku - for men, the age of adulthood, usually between 17 and 20. I am summarizing about a thousand years of culture here, so look up the term for the details. For this story, what you need to know is that around age 10, boy have the top but not the front of their heads shaved. This is a visual cue that they are becoming men socially as well as physically. Around 15, the shape of the shaved space is squared, and around 19 the front is removed. Here, Seto and Jou should both have a round bald spot but they don't. 
> 
> Wakashu - can refer to either a youth with a squared shaved spot, or the uke in a homosexual pair.

“....and left the heads in front of the door. They found him a day later. Seppuku.” Isono took another swallow of beer. “His mother took the girl child and left; no one’s seen either of them since. Your father took the boy in as a servant. But it didn’t take long to see the boy has his father’s skill with a blade. As soon as I could, I made him a guard.” 

“So his mother had an affair with -”

“No!” Roland slammed his drink down, causing everyone to jump. “I knew Kawaii before she married Jounouchi. She was an honorable woman. The Gods marked Katsuya. I challenge any man to say they didn’t!”  


Isono shook his head. “Yes, yes, she was honorable. Kaiba-sama is young. He didn’t mean anything.” Isono gave Seto a sheepish look and whispered, “boyhood love.”  


Seto nodded. He had yet to have a first love, but from what he’d heard, they were difficult to forget. “I’m sure she was most honorable. Yes, of course her son being touched by the Gods makes far more sense.”  


Voices outside the tent helped Seto keep from laughing. Dutch voices.  


“Knew my peaceful night wouldn’t last,” Isono sighed.  


“I’ll see what they want.” Seto stood and went to the doorway. Outside the small entrance way, two guards blocked Leon and one of the other Dutchmen.

"Leon-sama." Seto bowed as proper. _"I thought you had retired for the evening; did I not see to your needs properly?"_

 _"Kaiba-kun, there is no need to be so formal with me."_ Leon laughed and turned to the man beside him. _"I keep insisting that we should be friends, but the dear boy keeps calling me_ 'sama' _. That's their word for 'lord'."_ Leon took a step closer. _"And the bowing! But I want to see your face."_ He put his hand on Seto's chin and Seto let his face be lifted. _"You have the most stunning eyes."_

Seto might have taken the words as a compliment if his temper wasn't flaring. "Leon-sama, _we have discussed how gestures have different meanings between our peoples. To my people, the way you are holding my face would be a sign that we are most intimate."_

Leon let go as if his hand were burned. _"Really?"_ He laughed awkwardly. _"How silly! As if a man could be intimate with another."_ He cleared his throat. _"Actually, I came here because I realized that I had not properly met our leaders - or introduced my brother. I thought, with you here to help, this would be the proper time."_

 _"Most correct."_ Seto bowed again. _"Please come in."_

In the few moments it took to re-enter the tent, Seto considered the information gathered in the brief exchange. Leon's brother did not know of Leon's attraction to men.

Roland and Isono were both standing, and bowed deeply when Seto approached. _"Please allow me to present Isono-san, the captain of the guard for Kaiba and Roland-san, my personal bodyguard."_ He said in Dutch. _"Please be mindful that you always call them 'san'; it is a great breach of respect to address them otherwise."_

 _"Of course!"_ Leon stepped forward and bowed deeply, first to one man, then the other. "Isono-san. Roland-san. Please take care of me." His accent was awful, but his attempt was sincere.  


"Schroeder-sama. It is an honor to meet you." Roland bowed in reply. It wasn’t as if they didn’t know who he was already.  


"Please be welcome," Isono added.  


"May I to you met my brother?" Leon asked, gesturing to the man with him. "Zigfried - Zigfried-san."  


The three Japanese men exchanged a mild glance before any of them reacted - Seto mildly amused, Roland mildly confused and Isono mildly annoyed.

"Zigfried-sama." Isono bowed respectfully.

"Please be welcome." Roland bowed as well.

 _"Good evening,"_ Zigfried said, inclining his head.

 _"Don't be rude, Zeig!"_ Leon pulled his brother to a more polite pose. _"These are our hosts."_ Leon gestured, "Isono-san?"

"Yes," he acknowledged.

"And Roland-san."

Roland nodded.

_"Kaiba-kun, please tell them that I speak not another word of your tongue, but my brother and I wished to ask them some questions about the land we passed through today."_

 _"Certainly."_ Seto bowed slightly and turned to his fellows. "He has questions about the land."

Isono grinned. "Taking notes for the invasion, eh? Ask these foreign women if they want beer or tea." Roland looked away but Seto could see the smile he tried to hide.

_"What did he say, Kaiba-kun?"_

_"That they would be happy to answer any question you have, but only if you will join them for a drink."_

Leon smiled and bowed. _"I would be most honored indeed to drink a toast to your health, Sir Isono."_

Isono's eyes narrowed at the sound of his name. "What did he call me?"

 _"Sir."_ Seto replied. "As I understand it, it is a term of great respect among their people. Only four people have come to Edo Castle who were called 'sir' and even Tokugawa was respectful of them. Roland-san, get them something." He indicated the cushions on the floor. _"Please. Sit. Roland-san will see to refreshments."_

"Yes, young master." Roland bowed and left the tent.

Leon knelt down quickly, while Zigfried frowned and sat with his legs crossed. _"So which of them is military?"_

 _"We all are,"_ Seto replied. _"As a Daimyo family, Kaiba is charged with the defense of our province, and any combat at the behest of the Shogun."_

Zigfried looked confused for a moment, then his expression cleared. _"Ah! I was unclear. Who among your family is part of the military?"_

 _"Perhaps I was unclear,"_ Seto allowed. _"Every member of the Kaiba household is honorbound to give his - or her life - in my father's service. My father is honorbound to give his life for the Shogun, through him, the Emperor."_

 _"You allow your women into combat!"_ Leon and Zigfried were both outraged. _"That's barbaric!"_

"What are they saying, Kaiba-sama?" Isono eyed their guests warily. They were merchants, so he doubted he'd have trouble killing them, but in such close quarters, Kaiba could be injured.

"I explained what it means to be Daimyo. They believe women trained to fight are barbaric."

"Why? Can they not work as men do? Do they not have honor as men do? Women care for our children; how can they protect them if they cannot fight for themselves?"

 _"What did he say?"_ Leon asked, even as Seto started to translate.  


_"He makes a rather good point about women - they have honor just as men do - and at times, they must fight to protect it. Not in full scale war, of course, although I do once recall hearing stories of a woman samurai. The women of the Shogun's court are all taught martial skills and most of them are armed."_

_"None of the women I saw carried a weapon."_

_"None that you saw."_ Seto pulled a knife from its hiding place in his sleeve. "This belonged to my late mother."

 _"Unbelievable!"_ Leon gasped. _"May I?"_ he asked, reaching out.

Isono gave Seto a nod showing that even without translation, he understood what Leon wanted. Seto handed over the heirloom.  


_"My God, it's a work of art! These engravings are exquisite. Zieg, look - it's the main courtyard of Edo Castle."_

Zigfried looked at the blade and stroked its edge. _"Careful, brother, it's quite sharp."_

Leon laughed. _"When we were children, I was somewhat clumsy. Zieg was always saving me from some danger I had put myself in. Now, Zieg is always still protecting me."_

Seto turned to Isono and relayed the story to him.  


Isono did a seated bow to Zigfried. "A most honorable brother."  


They made mostly small talk, allowing Seto to create a more natural rhythm for translating as they spoke. Eventually Roland returned with a small cask of beer, and two retainers with trays of food.  


One of the retainers was Kuokisado and Seto had to agree with Mokuba - the boy's delicate features and soft voice did make it easy to mistake him for a girl.  


The other retainer was Jounouchi.

Seeing him so close to Leon and Zigfried, it was clear that Jounouchi was not Dutch. The Dutchmen were pale, with sharp, angular faces. Jounouchi was darker and softer. Not feminine, but rounded in a way that drew Seto's eyes each time they passed over the boy’s golden beauty. And more than once, Jounouchi seemed to look away just as Seto looked at him.

The conversation rolled into the night and ran from arms and military, to geography, to art. Zigfried was the elder brother and was primarily responsible for the family's trade in Europe. Leon had opened their business to China, and now wanted his brother's permission to move into Japan. The trade agreement signed by the Shogun included the right to dock in Domino, and put the von Schroeder brothers squarely under Kaiba's thumb.  


The cultural differences between them became more and more drawn. The von Schroeders were familiar with music and art, but neither of them had more than a passing interest. The Kaiba's on the other hand, all had dabbled in several arts. Seto wrote poetry, Isono painted, Roland performed with a No Theatre troupe.  


"Jounouchi!" Isono yelled out suddenly. "Dance for us!"

The golden man turned scarlet. "Yes, Captain." He stood up and stretched. Then he bowed humbly to the group. "Please forgive me; I have not danced in many years."

 _"What's going on?"_ Zigfried asked.

_"Isono has commanded Jounouchi to dance. He apologizes because he has not danced in many years."_

_"He's mixed blood, isn't he?"_ Leon studied the golden man. _"I thought you people frowned on the impure."_  


_"We do,"_ Seto replied simply. He turned his attention back to Jounouchi.  


Kuokisado played the shamisen while Jounouchi performed a dance Seto had seen once before. It was called 'Dragons Meeting' and usually involved the performer wearing dragon puppets on his arms. Jounouchi used two helmets instead.

He moved like water flowing. Like wind through tall grass. More graceful than the butterfly, more elegant than the willow. The golden man was stunning. For the first time, Seto found himself enthralled by someone. He didn't want the dance to end.  


_"Well, that was..."_ Zigfried hesitated, _"...unique."_  


_"You must forgive my brother, Kaiba-kun. Where we are from, no man would dance like that."_ Leon stood, took Jounouchi's hand, and without warning kissed him on both cheeks. _"To see another European - even a half - gives me hope that our partnership will be fruitful."_

Jounouchi looked at the man holding him in horror. Isono and Roland looked crossed between murderous and scandalized.

 _"Oh hell! I've offended you haven't I?"_ Leon let go of Jounouchi and dropped to the floor on one knee.  


"Kaiba-sama?" Roland and Isono had their hands on the hilt of their weapons. Zigfried looked confused by his brother's actions, but not by the other men's.

Seto swore silently. Leon's behavior could be taken as an insult, but the fair-haired youth was one of Tokugawa's favorites. The Shogun would probably accept it if Seto cut the Dutchman down, but who could say? Plus the trade deal; Seto hadn't seen all of the details yet, but what he had seen - if the von Schroeders were not lying - was worth a fortune.

Still, honor had to be satisfied. _"Leon-san, you must understand that such treatment of one of my men cannot be allowed to go unanswered...ordinarily."_

 _"Kaiba-kun, I meant no disrespect. I acted without thinking."_  


_"You Dutch are too emotional."_ Seto shook his head. _"You must learn restraint."_ He switched to Japanese. "Jounouchi-san, I am asking you to let this pass. You will lose no face with us." Roland and Isono both seemed to agree.  


Jounouchi hesitated only a moment then snapped to attention and bowed deeply, "Yes, Kaiba-sama. As you say."  


"You may go." Seto dismissed Jounouchi with a wave and the golden man left without delay.  


_"Jounouchi-san is not ainoko."_ Seto turned his attention back to his Dutch visitors. _"Both his parents are Japanese -"_

 _"But his hair -"_ Zigfield started.  


Seto cut him off. _"He is Japanese - just as I am Japanese!"_ He slammed his hand on the table as he had seen his father do. The loud noise silenced the room effectively. _"I will not hear another word on the matter. Kuokisado-san will see to your needs for the rest of this journey. I suggest that you limit any further interaction to myself and my brother. You may return to your tent now."  
_

Zigfield started to argue, but Leon hushed him. The younger brother stood and bowed - pulling the elder brother down with him. "Yes, Kaiba-san,” he said properly. “Thank you, Kaiba-san." They left quickly and began arguing - quietly - in Dutch as soon as the tent flap closed behind them.  


“Jounouchi needs a master,” Roland stated.  


“AYE!” Isono gave a frustrated cry and sat down again. He poured himself a fresh drink and emptied the bowl. “You think I don’t know that? Who? You?” Roland shook his head. “You think Kaiba-sama?”  


It occurred to Seto rather abruptly, that like himself - and unlike nearly everyone around them - Jounouchi’s head was not shaved. “I thought you said Jounouchi was a warrior?”  


“He is,” Isono sighed. “Better than most others.”  


“Then why is he not shaved?”  


“His family is dishonored; who would be master to such a child? Kaiba took him in, but gave him no name.”  


“Honda,” Roland said. “The son is his equal.”  


Isono nodded. “But the Father refuses. As do Otogi and Ishiru.”  


Seto had heard all of the names before. He’d even meet many of the Family patriarchs when they had come to Edo Castle. Honda and Otogi were samurai clans. Ishiru were noble warriors of slightly lesser status. All three were sworn to Kaiba.  


There were reasons to delay genpuku - male adulthood - the samurai apprenticeship and the contract that came with it. Most of them had to do with skill, money, or sex. Jounouchi apparently had skill, so that wasn’t the issue. With his looks, however, Seto had no doubt that Gozaburo was waiting to apprentice Jounouchi to someone high. Not Tokugawa - that would be foolish with Seto already so favored. But perhaps one of the Shogun’s generals.  


Seto could see that. Gozaburo might even adopt the boy if he could be used as another connection to the Shogun’s inner circle. “There are many in Edo who would seek out a wakashu like Jounouchi. Father, I’m sure, is considering what is best for Kaiba.”  


“True.” Isono did not look as if he agreed, but he said nothing more.  


Seto suddenly realized that Isono and Roland were both looking at his own unshaven head.  


‘I look like a girl,’ he thought with disgust. But he stopped that line of thought. He was a son of the House of Kaiba, he reminded himself. Long hair or properly shaven, he would conduct himself as such.  


Seto stood up. “I am leaving first. Tomorrow morning, Mokuba and I will join the men for training.”  


“Yes, Kaiba-san.” Isono bowed and Roland stood, “Yes, young master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter and the next. I am working on my tablet and have to convert to html by hand, which is a slow process for me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch is in _italics_.
> 
> This chapter's vocabulary:
> 
> Again, there is a lot more to Shûdô than I can cover here. A Samurai became the nenja (or mentor/teacher) to a wakashu apprentice. The relationship covered everything from combat to sex. Wakashu were expected to be the bottom sexually, but mature into men and become samurai, fathers, and nenja in their own right. Shûdô is some times used to refer only to the homosexual relationship, but everything I can find historically shows the sex was only a portion of practice.

In his tent, Mokuba was already sleeping, so Seto striped as quietly as he could and slipped beneath a light cover. It was late spring but already the nights were warm. Soon, Edo would swelter in the heat of early summer, the congested narrow streets offering little relief from the crowds and the sun. They had told Seto that Domino was cooler, less congested. That the summer would be more pleasant. Yet, Seto found himself already longing for the humid days and hot nights of his home town.

‘I am a girl’, he chided himself. ‘Not even a full day away and already I want to go back.’  


Domino was his Family home, he reminded himself. It was wealthy in rice and fish and thanks to both, was virtually impossible for an army to march on. Ocean on one side; miles of rice paddies on the other three. The approaches to the city, therefore, were two main roads - one to the north-east, one to the north-west. The few times the city had been threatened, the invaders were stopped long before they even saw the gates.  


The tent flap opened, and Seto recognized Roland’s soft grunt.  


He sat up. “What is it?”  


“The komojin boy. But you are resting. I will tell him -”  


“It’s fine,” Seto got up and lit a small lamp. “I will see him.” He opened a trunk and pulled out a kimono to wear over his sleepwear.  


“Young master,” Roland hesitated. “I do not trust this boy. Your honor -”  


Seto pulled his knife out of hiding, flipped it twice, and hid it again in the space of three seconds. “My honor is in no peril from Leon.”  


Roland still looked reluctant when he bowed. “Yes, young master." 

A moment later, Leon entered. _“Seto, I - oh! Your brother!”_ His voice dropped to a whisper. _“Forgive me. Is there somewhere we can speak freely?”_  


_“We can speak here. My brother is asleep.”_ Or at the very least, he was doing an excellent job of pretending.  


_“I wouldn’t want to wake him.”_ The Dutchman considered the sleeping form for a moment.  


Seto leaned over and stroked Mokuba’s cheek affectionately with two fingers. _“My brother once slept through a siege. He will not wake from a few quiet voices.”_ Seto moved back to his own futon and sat. _“You needed something?”_ He kept his voice low, but not whispered.  


Leon sat before him and bowed deeply. _“I wanted to apologize again for my behavior earlier.”_  


Seto gestured the words away. _“The river flows past the rocks.”_  


Leon seemed confused for a moment. _“Meaning...ah! Yes! We have a similar expression; water under the bridge. Thank you, Kaiba-kun.”_ Leon bowed again, but continued to sit.  


After a while of waiting, Seto became impatient. _“I cannot grant an unasked boon,”_ he said, quoting the Shogun.  


Leon considered the phrase. _“You wish to give me a gift?”_  


_“I cannot know what gift you wish from me until you give voice to it.”_  


“Ah.” Leon laughed softly. _“I suppose not. You are as wise as you are beautiful, Kaiba-kun. I wish to ask a question, and I am afraid that I will offend you with my ignorance. And yet, if I do not ask, I will never know.”_  


_“The path of knowledge can only be traveled by questioning.”_  


_“So true.”_ He cleared his throat. _“I see that many of the military - your samurai - have what we would call squires. Young boys who assist with a knight’s horse and equipment, help dress him in his armor, train with him. Is this correct?”_

Some of the words were new to Seto, but the context was clear enough. _“The way of the sword is something only the most noble may travel. When a _samurai_ choose to become a _nenja_ and take on a _wakashu_ , it is a bond of brotherhood for both. They are honor bound to each other - to have no other loyalties, to have no other lovers, to -”_

_“Wait!”_ Leon’s eyes were as wide as the horizon. _“Lovers? No, I don’t mean women. I must have misspoke. Boys, like you. Your age but with their heads shaved.”_

_“They are called _wakashu_. They are proteges of noble _samura_ i who take on the role of _nenja_. Unlike your squires, it is not a servant’s role we take. Our _nenja_ teaches us everything about the way of the sword - to lay with him is a privilege. The only woman a man of virtue lays with is his wife. Women do not understand true honor - not the honor of the _samura_ i - and thus noble boys like myself and my brother will learn of battle and love from a warrior with experience and righteousness. That is the way of things.”_

_“And the shaved head?”_

_“It is a sign to all that a man is noble, principled, and has chosen the path of the warrior.”_

_“So how many lovers - eh, squires may a samurai have?”_ Leon sounded appalled, but his face was flush.

_“One sun, one moon,”_ Seto said. _“It is a contract of brotherhood. It lasts until the _wakashu_ becomes a man.”_  


_“A short-term marriage, of sorts,”_ Leon mused. _“So, am I to understand that you have not undertaken such a contract?”_  


Seto could not stop his shoulders from slumping. “Father has not allowed me to, no.”

_“But don’t you see?”_ Leon took Seto’s hand and held it in both of his. _“That is a good thing. You are free.”_

_“Free?”_

“Come with me.” Leon took a deep breath, then spoke rapidly. “My brother and I are only staying in Domino for two weeks. Then, we are returning to The Netherlands. You could come with us. Stay with me. You would be a foreign prince, not the misused son of a petty land baron.”  


Seto pulled his hands away as he looked at the Dutchman, trying to keep his features clear of the revulsion the suggestion evoked. _“You grant me much... honor to make such an offer,”_ he lied. _“But I must decline.”_  


_“Think on it,”_ Leon started, but Seto raised a hand to silence him.  


_“Let us speak no more of it tonight. With sunlight comes illumination. Another time, we may see the offer differently.”_  


“Kaiba-kun,” Leon looked as if he would pursue the issue, but seemed to think better of it. _“Alright. Another time. So tell me, how does one become a - what did you call them? Ninja?”_  


“Nenja,” Seto corrected. _“You must be a warrior of a noble family, with unmarred honor. A boy of noble family is selected, and by mutual agreement, they live, train and fight together.”_  


_“And love.”_  


_“If they wish to, yes. They could take women as lovers or even wives, but physical love with women drains the body’s energies, while noble love with men strengthens.”_  


Leon placed his hand on Seto’s knee. _“I would be delighted to strengthen you, Kaiba-kun.”_  


Seto prodded Leon’s hand with a suddenly revealed knife. _“No one may touch me. I will be wakashu to Shogun Tokugawa!”_  


“Kaiba-kun….”  


“It is late.” Seto stood up abruptly, hiding the knife again as he did. “You should get some rest. Will you join us in the morning for training?”  


_“I - morning?”_ Leon seemed lost for a moment trying to understand. _“Morning training? Oh, yes, your exercises. Yes, Zieg and I there be._ Yes.”

“Good night, Leon-san.” Seto bowed slightly.  


“Good night, Kaiba-kun.” He took Seto’s hand again and kissed the back of it lightly. “Well sleep.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, readers, I'm afraid this is the last chapter for a while. I never wrote ch11, or anything after ch15. I have a ton of notes, but not a lot of feedback, so I don't really know how much interest there is in this story. I have a commitment to write a fanfic for Halloween, and another story (original) in active process. Once those two are done, I'll return to this if there is any interest.

The sun was weak through the haze of clouds that covered the sky.  


Seto and Mokuba were in front of the men, with Roland and Isono, leading everyone through the basic positions. Shortly, the men would pair off and spare while the retainers made breakfast and broke down the camp.  


Jounouchi was near the front of the group, his grace and form easily over shadowing the men around him.  


When they finished the basic movements, Isono turned to Seto. “Kaiba-san, Kaiba-sama once told me that you know jujutsu. Is this so?”  


“Yes.” A gift from his Mother.  


“Few of us practice it. Would you be willing to spar with Jounouchi?”  


The boy himself stood nearby, his head respectfully lowered, his long golden hair tied in an approximation of the samurai topknot.  


“I hope I am a worthy opponent.” Seto nodded to the boy.  


“Please do not concern yourself with me, Kaiba-sama,” Jounouchi answered.  


“Shall we begin?”  


Around them, others had already moved to give them space, many were forgoing their own training to sit and form a ring to watch.  


‘Yes, Kaiba-sama.” Jounouchi took a fighting stance, looking Seto in the eye. Gone was the deferential boy that so humbly looked at the ground. The warrior facing Seto was appraising how Seto moved even as Seto was appraising him.  


They nodded to each other, each finding the other a match. When Jounouchi finally moved, it was lightning fast and Seto was hard pressed to counter it. Jounouchi got Seto into a choke hold, but Seto was able to throw him and momentarily pin his opponent to the ground. A spin and a grapple later, both boys were on their feet again, breathless and wary.  


All of the men were watching them. Even Roland and Isono had stopped sparing. The Dutchmen were watching too, from the back of the group; Mokuba stood near them, watching his brother and the foreigners.  


Seto watched as he and Jounouchi circled each other. The boy was more like a cat, moving slowly and deliberately to each new position. ‘Mother used to do that,’ Seto thought. It had been a long time since he had to face someone who slipped like water between his fingers. But his mother had taught him how to catch the water, and hold it.  


When Jounouchi moved in to strike again, Seto spun himself in the same direction, then reversed to wind up behind the boy. With his foot, he brought the golden boy down and with his body, he held him there.  


A cheer went up from all watching.  


“I yield, Kaiba-sama,” Jounouchi coughed.  


Seto stood and allowed his opponent to stand as well.  


Jounouchi bowed deeply. “You are most skilled, Kaiba-sama. Thank you very much for defeating me.”  


Seto bowed in response. “You are equally as skilled. Thank you for allowing me to win.”  


Jounouchi bowed again and excused himself as Isono approached. “You are more skilled than your father said, Kaiba-san. I am impressed. No one else has ever pinned Jounouchi.”  


“That was amazing, Nii-sama!” Mokuba bound over, leading the foreigners. “You were sooo fast!”  


“I had to be, brother.” Seto laughed lightly. “I could not dishonor myself by losing, now could I?” He turned a more serious expression to their guests. _“Good morning. Did you rest well?”  
_

_“Hard ground, hot night?”_ The third man scoffed.  


Zigfried scowled at him. _“Yes, quite well. Thank you. You are quite a fighter, unarmed. How are you with a sword?”_  


_“If you wish, we could spar when the camp breaks for the night at some point. I’m afraid that there is no time now.”_  


Zigfried nodded. _“Yes, I think I would enjoy that.”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some notes for what was supposed to be chapter 11, and realized that the whole thing could move back a couple days. So I moved chapter 12 up, and what was 11 will now be chapter 15.
> 
> I'm doing some research to make sure I get this right so this will be slow. But it is coming.

The second day of the journey was much like the first, as was the third. Both were long, boring and hot, and left Seto longing for the excitement and comfort of Edo Castle.

Late afternoon of the third day, they stopped for the night in the only village they would pass through during the journey. It was nameless, but had a few rooms above a dingy tavern and a brothel with a few women who managed to avoid lice. There were four or five other buildings to complete the set; really, it seemed to Seto to be more of a rest stop for travelers than any sort of permanent location.

They left the bulk of the men to fend for themselves, and the nobility took rooms in the brothel. The local Madam greeted them with more elegance than Seto expected.

"How may my humble abode please you, sire?" she asked - nodding, but not bowing.

"We need rooms and food for young Kaiba-sama," Isono stated.

"And someone to share these rooms?" the Madam added. "Certainly." She turned slightly, and bowed to Seto. "Welcome, Kaiba-sama. Your father is one of my most honored guests."

"Then my brother and I shall have his room. I require a proper bath before dinner," Seto declared. He looked at the Madam. "You shall attend me."

Displeasure flashed across the woman's face before she bowed deeply. "Oh, most noble Kaiba-sama, I regret that I cannot have that pleasure." She stood and gestured. "But this is Butterfly; she will see to all of your needs."

A young woman stepped forward. She was pretty, but hardly the level that Seto was used to. The courtesans of Edo court were chosen for their beauty; this girl might qualify as a chambermaid. Seto looked at the rest of the brothel's women. Butterfly was probably the most attractive of them. He sighed deeply. "Fine. Go prepare our bath. Come find us when it is ready."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama!" The woman bowed and moved quickly up the stairs.

Seto turned to the Madam again. "Do any of your women speak Dutch?"

The Madam arched an eyebrow. "Lotus." She gestured and a second woman came forward.

" _ Are you fluent? _ " Seto asked her.

" _ Yes _ , Kaiba-sama," she replied.

Seto turned to the von Schroeder brothers. " _ This is Lotus. She will tend to you this evening. Will she meet your needs? _ "

Zigfried stepped forward and lifted the girl's chin. He studied her face for a moment. " _ Are you a girl or another of these boys in women's dress? _ "

" _ Please forgive me, I am a girl, _ " she replied. " _ If you would prefer a - _ "

" _ NO! _ " Zigfried shouted. " _ She'll do, _ " he muttered.

Seto didn't give Leon a chance to speak; he'd managed to avoid the man since the first night, assuredly, he did not want to speak with him now. "Isono-san, see to everyone else. Roland-san, send someone to see that I am not disturbed."

"Yes, young master."

As Roland turned to leave, Seto saw Butterfly step into the second floor hall and head toward the stairs. "Mokuba, come." He led his younger brother up the stairs. If the bath wasn't ready, they could at least rest someplace other than the common room.

The bath was ready. More precisely, the public bath house next door was ready. But the brothel had three private pools for guests and after Butterfly assisted both Kaibas in cleaning, she led them to one. 

She left them, Seto leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and sighed deeply. He tried to imagine that he was in the bathhouse at Edo Castle, but this place smelled wrong.

"Are you going to have her, nii-sama?" Mokuba asked suddenly.

"Have who?" Seto looked at his brother. "You mean the whore? Why on Earth would I touch her?"

"She's a whore." Mokuba shrugged. "That's what they're for."

"Honorable men do not need whores," Seto reminded him.

"It's not like it would count. She's pretty enough. And she was looking at you."

"She was bathing both of us."

"No, I mean, while she was washing me, she was looking at you while you rinsed."

Seto considered the idea for a moment. He had heard the court women laughing about men who could not please them. This girl could be an opportunity to learn skills he would need once he was wed.

But she did not appeal to him. No one did, honestly. The foreigners were pretty, but did not stir his passions. Shogun Tokugawa had no physical appeal, but held great honor and power to overcome the lack. In fact, the only person who had ever awoke anything in Seto was Jounouchi.

Jounouchi made Seto uncomfortable. Thinking of the golden hair and sun-kissed skin made Seto suddenly too hot, made the air around him suddenly difficult to breath. Seto submerged himself, not wanting his brother to see the strange reaction. If Mokuba saw it, he would ask what was wrong. Seto couldn't answer that. He didn't know. He only knew that the only bright spot in the whole trip was waking up each morning and sparing with Jounouchi.

Seto emerged from the water and wiped his face to clear it. "I have no interest in the whore. If she appeals to you - and you are man enough," he teased, "then you have her."

"Bet I can!" Mokuba fired back. "I'm not some kid, you know!"

"I know." Seto grinned. "But there are some things that come in their own time whether we wish them to or not."

"I know what men and women do, you know!" Mokuba pouted.

"I know." Seto smiled. "And do you understand why they do what they do?"

"Yeah! It feels good!" But he looked away. "Well, it seems like it, most of the time. It looks gross, mostly. And I don't get how guys hold their water the whole time, but -"

"Hold their water?" Seto asked.

"Yeah!" Mokuba nodded, eager to show he understood. "Your penis stays hard, like when you have to pee, so I think you have to drink a lot before you go off with a girl and then you poke her with it until...." His voice trailed off.

"Until what, brother?" Seto prodded.

The younger boy shrugged. "Until you pee, I guess. The couple I watched, I couldn't really see why they stopped."

"Ah." Seto repressed the laugh that threatened to burst forth. He thought something similar until very recently. "When you understand why they stop, you will be ready to try. Until then, no whores."

"But nii-sama -"

"No whores," Seto repeated. "Come. We've soaked long enough. We should eat and see to the Dutch."

"Yeah, ok." Mokuba cocked his head. "Actually, I meant to ask. Are you going to go with them? I heard him that night. I was awake, but I didn't think you wanted me to say anything. Are you going to go?" He looked very young and worried for a moment.

Seto smiled. "Be at peace. I have no desire to go anywhere with Leon, least of all anyplace outside Japan. And yes, I did signal for you to listen. You have learned our code well." Seto stood up. "Now come, time for us to act like nobles."


	12. Chapter 12

It was a long night for Seto. He was not a fan of drunken carousing.

Isono joined the men wholeheartedly. Zigfried vanished with two girls whom Lotus brought to him. Roland disappeared for a time, but returned with a slight smile and spent the rest of the evening trying to coax Seto into dallying with one girl or another. Leon stayed with Lotus although Seto could see the red-haired man casting longing looks in Seto's direction.

Oddly, the only other person who seemed to not enjoy the women and spirits was Jounouchi - who leaned against the staircase railing the entire evening.

When roughly half the men were gone from the brothel's main room, Seto stood. "Please continue to enjoy yourselves." He bowed slightly. "I will take my leave now."

Butterfly stood quickly. "I will escort you, young lord."

Seto rolled his eyes. "No need I can find my room." As he passed the stairs, he saw the weary Jounouchi still waiting there. "Here. Ply your skills on him."

Quickly, the graceful man gathered himself and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Kaiba-sama, but I must decline. I am to stay with you."

Seto's heart was suddenly pounding twice as hard and twice as fast as normal. "Are you? Do you play Go?"

"I am sure I am not at Kaiba-sama's level."

He'd said as much about Jujitsu as well, Seto remembered, but each morning sparing was a challenge. "Come." Was all he said, and turned up the stairs.

Butterfly did need to lead him to the room because the brothel was larger than it seemed. Mokuba was already asleep - and snoring - in the next room when Seto and Jounouchi slipped quietly in.

"A moment, please," Butterfly whispered and hurried away. She returned a few minutes later with a black lacquered box. Inside was an inlaid Go board and a bag of polished stones. "I wish you a good night." She bowed and left them.

They did not speak as they sat and began to play. To test his opponent, Seto did not apply several of his usual tactics. Jounouchi was not the player that Gozaburo was, but their game was a challenge, and it slowed down as Jounouchi studied each move more carefully. The longer they played, the more cautious Jounouchi's choices became.

There was sunlight turning the paper walls pink when Seto paid attention to anything other than the board again. They were both yawning.

Jounouchi looked toward the rising sun and frowned. "I'm late." He sighed. "Again."

"You are with me," Seto stated. "I do not wish to spar this morning."

Jounouchi made a seated bow. "Yes, Kaiba-sama, thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of notes at the end this time because there was more to research than I expected. Thanks for the patience! Next chapter hopefully around New Year. If I don't see you before then, have a safe and happy holiday season!

The next day, Seto rode in his litter rather than on horseback. He had Jounouchi ride with him so that they could play Go during the long day. It wasn't easy to play; the litter was not level and moved oddly as the four retainers that carried it walked. But after the first few frustrating times the board shifted and the polished stones slid out of place, Jounouchi began laughing and Seto found himself beguiled by the sound. After a few hours, Seto realized that he was laughing too, no longer annoyed by the disruption, but instead anticipating the magic his new companion released.

When they broke for camp on the fourth night, Seto insisted that Jounouchi stay with him.

Isono and Roland exchanged an odd expression before Roland shrugged. "Very well, young master."

It was an unusual request, especially from Seto who typically valued his privacy. But the two boys seemed to get along well. Later, after a quiet discussion to compare notes, Isono pulled Jounouchi aside, and Roland approached Seto.

"Young master?" Roland bowed.

"Yes?"

"If you would approve it, I could have Jounouchi assigned to you and your brother until we reach Domino."

The idea made Seto unaccountably happy. "Yes. Do," he replied simply, although inside, he wanted to crow.

"Kaiba-kun!" Leon's voice rang out. "Kaiba, _please, a moment._ Roland-san, good evening." He bowed to them both. "Kaiba, _I know I have spoken out of…. I may have misunderstood…."_ Suddenly, the man dropped to the ground, prostrate. "I am sorry. I greatly regret from my heart."

"Did something happen, young master," Roland asked, eyeing the foreigner.

Seto sighed. "Nothing of consequence." He glanced around and saw Zigfried watching them. "Leon-san, _I must apologize to you if I have offended you._ " He bowed. " _What have I done to cause you such distress_?"

" _You haven't done anything, Kaiba-kun. I have_ -" He looked up at Seto.

" _You are a guest in our land. Have I been unkind_?"

" _No, certainly not! I_ -"

" _Is there some need you lack_?"

Leon seemed unsure. " _No. I thought perhaps I had said something that angered you_."

" _And yet I am not angered. Perhaps we had a misunderstanding_?"

Leon stood slowly. " _Yes. Perhaps_." He gestured and his brother came forward. " _I was hoping - my brother and I were hoping that tonight you would have time for a match_."

"What does he want," Isono asked.

"A match," Seto replied. "I promised him one."

"Very well, young master." Roland bowed and disappeared into Seto's tent.

Seto bowed to Zigfried. " _Please forgive me. I have little skill with your weapon._ "

" _You fence_?" The Dutchman seemed surprised.

" _Another of your countrymen taught me the basics. I do not have a rapier to practice with_."

" _Here_ ," Leon began unbuckling his belt, " _use mine_."

The weapon was long and thin by design, made for piercing more than the slashing design of a normal katana or tachi. It was stunningly light and far too long. Seto was tall for his age - already taller than Tokugawa, but not yet above his father - but the Dutch towered over all but the tallest of men. The blade was designed for westerners and it was straight, not curved. The tip was dangerously sharp, but most of the blade was not edged. Once Seto had the weapon secured, it was too long to pull from its scabbard easily.

Seto took a deep breath and raised the blade. The stance felt unnatural, but he did remember it. Right foot toward your opponent, shoulder forward. The object was to push the thin point in a series of thrusts.

Zigfried seemed to approve, but took a stance very different from the one Seto had been taught. He faced forward. " _I see you've been classically trained. I am a student of Thibault. I think you will find me a challenge_."

Slowly, they circled each other.

" _I welcome any opportunity to learn_ ," Seto replied.

" _To first blood_?"

" _As you will,_ VonSchroeder-san."

He lunged as he was taught, but Zigfried stepped aside, turning completely. Only Seto’s quick reflexes kept him from being nicked.

After a few more attempts, Seto began to get a feel for this new style. Once he realized that he could not beat the Dutchman with the style he knew, he began mimicking his opponent. He changed his stance, and even tried the step-and-turn on the next exchange.

Zigfried laughed and cut Seto's sleeve.

" _You learn quickly, Kaiba! Shall we call it at that_?"

Seto glanced at the cut. " _We Japanese do not bleed silk_."

Zigfried smirked and raised his blade again. They exchanged another set of parrys. Zigfried did not thrust as most western swordsmen did, and used the reach of the weapon to confound Seto. The boy had difficulty blocking, and had almost no opportunity to even attempt an attack with the unwieldy length of steel.

Eventually, Zigfried turned, stepped, and thrust the point into Seto's thigh. He instinctively cried out before catching the sound.

" _Brother_!" Leon ran to Seto's side. " _My God, man! He's just a boy! Are you hurt badly,_ Kaiba-kun?"

Seto bit back a snarl of pain and humiliation. " _I am not a child_." He bowed to Zigfried, using the moment to school his features. " _Thank you for this lesson_."

" _I confess, I thought you would be more of a test. It must have been a different_ Kaiba _I heard lauded by_ Tokugawa."

 _"I lack skill with this blade_." He returned the rapier to Leon. " _Please forgive my failing_."

" _I've seen him, Zig. He's quite good with those symitars of theirs_."

" _Kit-taun-na, Leon_ ," Zigfried corrected. " _Care for a second round, Kaiba_?" He gestured behind Seto.

As expected, most of the men had watched his defeat. He struggled not to show his embarrassment. Losing was not the image he needed to show, that he wanted Domino to see.

But Roland was waiting with his daisho. Seto lifted his chin and belted the two blades in place. The weight felt right, heavier and more solid. One glance at the kashira told him it was his iaido, not his sharpened blade. He considered again if Tokugawa would forgive him killing these komojin.

Maybe. Probably not.

Seto faced Zigfried again, feeling more sure than he had with the rapier.

The Dutchman set his stance. " _Ready? En garde_!"

Seto used his thumb to release his katana. He stepped back bending one knee slightly. His hands rested on the hilt.

" _Not going to draw_?"

" _As you will,_ VonSchroeder-san." Seto moved.

Iaijutsu was the art of drawing the sword as swiftly as one draws breath, and Gozaburo had drilled the practice into Seto's flesh and bones. He stepped forward, drawing the katana as he did and swinging it, one-handed, in an overhead arc. He hardly felt it connect with the lighter rapier. As he made his second sweep, he just caught sight of Zigfried's back as the Dutchman turned. His shirt fluttered with the speed.

Seto pivoted to make his third cut up at a diagonal just inside Zigfried's rapier reach. He stepped back, flicked the blood from his sword, and slid the blade back into his saya as he returned to his starting pose - foot back, knee bent, hands on his hilt.

Several things happened at once. The men watching cheered, with Mokuba loudest. Leon ran, yelling, to his brother's aid as a thin red line appeared across his neck. Zigfried touched the shallow cut gingerly, and tried to push his brother aside.

"Young master," Roland approached him.

"Have the sensei treat his cuts. I'll be in my tent." Seto bowed to Zigfried. " _I have learned much today_ , VonSchroeder-san."

" _As have I_."

" _Are you mad_ , Kaiba-kun!" Leon railed. " _The throat? You could have killed him_!"

Seto drew his katana again and ran his finger down the length of the blade. " _This is only good for practicing skills, you see_?" He displayed his uninjured hand. " _Only the very tip is sharp. It is a reminder of what can happen when we are slow or inattentive_." He nicked himself and re-sheathed the sword. " _Give my man your shirt. I'll have him repair yours as he repairs mine_." He bowed again.

This time Zigfried bowed somewhat as well. " _You've taught me a lesson I won't soon forget, Kaiba_." His tone was light.

But his eyes were dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter's vocab is almost entirely about swordplay. Keep in mind that at this point in history, Europe used guns for war more than swords while Japan and most of Asia still used swords - mostly. Japan didn't fight massive army to massive army, so they used guns for war against other nations, and hunting.
> 
> Rapier - a European sword that was thin, light (2lb or less), and sharp only near the tip. Made to stab, it was for a century or so a civilian weapon. Anyone who could buy one used it, but the wealthy were schooled in the art of Fencing. For standard Fencing, think Errol Flynn (only not as Hollywood). Lots of lunging and thrusting forward. Not a edge to cut with, but could pierce through the skull with the right user. Most wounds, however, were non-lethal if not in a vital organ.
> 
> Thibault School - a Dutch Fencing master that believed in controlled steps, mostly across rather than forward. No lunging. The base move used the fighter's momentum to spin and attack. Look him up for a better description than that. He wrote a well respected book on fencing.
> 
> Tachi - a Japanese long sword (3ft or more) still curved, but closer to the Western longsword. This will come up later.
> 
> Daisho - only Samurai were allowed to wear the famous double blade combination of long sword + short sword. Note that anyone could own and carry a weapon, but carrying that distinctive pair was specific symbol. Daisho means 'little big' and was usually but not always a katana and a long knife called a wakizashi. 
> 
> Katana - a Japanese short sword (roughly 2ft) curved and edged along it's entire length. These two-handed swords were heavier than rapiers and the primary weapon for almost everyone - civilian and military. They were made to slice through anything short of metal armor. A trained fighter could decapitate an opponent, or maim them by cutting off an arm or leg.
> 
> Kashira - the cap on the pommel of a Japanese sword. Practically, they were to keep the lacing around the hilt in place. Aesthetically, however, they usually had a design or symbol that matched the rest of the sword. Assume everything Kaiba has some form of white dragon.
> 
> Iaido - a blunt katana specifically for learning without killing/injuring anyone. Although I can't imagine that they didn't leave a hell of a lot of bruises.
> 
> Iaijutsu - The Japanese quick draw for swords that allowed them to unsheathe and attack in the same motion. Straight, long swords can't do that and the move was so unexpected to Europeans that Japanese swordfighters were able to kill opponents armed with guns until the Europeans caught on to the technique.
> 
> Kenjutsu - the katana is usually a two-handed sword, but there is one school of fighting that uses the katana and the wakizashi simultaneously. Seto is a one-handed katana user. More on this later.


End file.
